Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color electrophoretic display device.
Description of Related Art
Conventional electrophoretic display devices display black and white colors only, and can not display colorful images. In order to display colorful images on electrophoretic display devices. manufacturers of electrophoretic display devices commit to develop a variety of technologies for obtaining color electrophoretic display device. For instance, many researchers have developed electrophoretic particles with color such that electrophoretic display devices may display colors. However, the driving voltages for electrophoretic particles with different colors are possibly different, which leads the electrophoretic display devices into a. complex structure and complex driving circuit. Therefore, many researchers develop other techniques to implement color electrophoretic display devices. For example, red, green and blue color resist layers are formed on the electrophoretic display panel. Photolithographic processes. are used in forming the pattern of the conventional color resist layer. However, this approach wastes a lot of color resist material and a large amount of developing solution is required. Accordingly, some manufacturers of display devices recently try to form red, green and blue color resist layers by inkjet techniques.